


Unrequited

by Usagimodoki_Writes



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Brutal Murder, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Twutters, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yandere Craig Tucker, creek - Freeform, stutters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagimodoki_Writes/pseuds/Usagimodoki_Writes
Summary: There is only one word to describe how Craig Tucker saw Tweek Tweak: Perfection. Everything about the blonde was perfect. His eyes, his hair, his body... Craig couldn't stop thinking about him. About what he wanted to do to him. However, there was a big fucking problem in his way. Leopold Stotch, or better known as Butters. That disgusting asshole had his precious Tweek's heart... Not for long though. Not for long.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Stan Marsh, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Unrequited

Have you ever felt like there was only one person in the entire world that was just…_** Perfect?** _

Beautiful beyond imagination. A glistening gem amongst piles of filthy disgusting trash, and yet, it seemed so happy to lay about in such filth?

That is

**_Exactly_ **

How Craig Tucker felt about Tweek Tweak.

He couldn’t get the blonde out of his head. The way his beautiful hair bounced as he walked, the curve of his body, the soft and warm feel of his skin… It was intoxicating. Everything about the smaller male was intoxicating. He was the only thing that really held Craig’s interest anymore. Tweek was his absolute everything, to even think that he would prefer someone else was a fucking mistake in itself. He knew what he wanted, no. What he needed. He needed Tweek, craved him. Wanted the feeling of the blonde pinned under him, panting and gasping as he fucked the beautiful male raw. God, was that a sight. Even imagining his moans got Craig excited, the raven haired male biting his lip as he forced his mind from those thoughts for now. But god Tweek would be so damn beautiful like that. Was it unhealthy to obsess over one’s ex boyfriend? Yes, and Craig knew that. Did he care? No, frankly he did not. And why should he when he could focus his time and energy into something so perfect and beautiful? 

Of course the answer was clear. The only thing that truly mattered in this world was Tweek. Beautiful, perfect, Tweek. And nothing in the world would change Craig’s mind. There was a problem though… A big fucking problem. What was that problem you ask? It was Tweek's boyfriend, Leopold Stotch. Or, as most people know him, Butters. That fucking disgusting piece of garbage held his precious gem in his arms so gently, as if he were glass. Leopold had become an issue as they got into their sophomore year, the stupidly cheerful whore had somehow swept his precious Tweek off his feet. He was surprised they had lasted till their senior year, as most relationships in this damn place didn't last for more than a few weeks. Most people cheated or did something stupid. Not Leo though. As far as anyone knew, Leo stayed true to his boyfriend, never once even looking at another person. That is, as far as anyone else but Craig knew. Craig knew better. He's seen the way he looked at Stan. He knew that he wanted him by the way he would stare in the locker room. What a filthy fucking piece of shit. If Tweek was his, he'd never look at anyone else like that. No one else should be looked at like that.

_**'I want to fucking drag your corpse by your goddamn intestines.'** _

Craig felt his fists clench as he stared blankly at the two, his heart racing and his mind fantasizing about the idiot's death. How beautiful he would be once the light left his eyes, and blood covered his pale skin. Ah… Tweek would look beautiful in red too. Beautiful in Leo's red… A twisted smile curved his lips as he imagined how Leo's disgusting blood would look on Tweek's skin. It would definitely bring out his beautiful, shining eyes… And then, then he would have Tweek below him, just as he wanted, fucking him senseless till all the blonde could think about was Craig's dick moving in and out of him. The raven haired male's breathing got shaky the more he got aroused by this fantasy in his mind, the thought of Tweek's moaning alone was almost enough to be orgasmic. He silently cursed the world for being at the school of all places right now, as he couldn't exactly jack off in peace. He learned this the hard way. Whatever. Not important. For a moment he caught Tweek gazing at him, their eyes locking. Only if he knew... Maybe then he'd realize who really wanted him. As the blonde hurriedly looked away, only one thought went through his mind.

_'Mine.'_

Not yet though. He'd have to wait till he had an opportunity. If he struck now not only would the whole high school see it but… Tweek could run. He couldn't let him get away and he had to be sure he wouldn't. Then and only then would he strike. Craig was thrust from his thoughts as Clyde approaches him, the brunette male smiling warmly. Great. Another fucking piece of revolting trash that was just going to get in his way. He ought to just kill him now and-

_"Hey Craig, what's up? You look pissed dude."_

Craig felt his eyes roll before he could stop himself, the raven haired male glaring at his so called 'friend'. He didn't want to tell Clyde the truth, he didn't trust him. Especially not with how he looked at people like Tweek as if they were some fucking sex doll for his entertainment. Out of reflex Craig flipped him off before speaking.

_"I'm always pissed. You should know that, dumbass."_

His plans would have to wait. No matter. Leopold wouldn't be an issue soon.

**_Soon._ **

He just had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I can update this soon as my life is hectic, I really like this fanfic so here is to hoping! Please let me know what you think about the fanfic, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
